


Drarry OS

by Ameschwie



Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameschwie/pseuds/Ameschwie
Summary: a bit of fluffy drarry content
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter LGBTQIA+ OS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875421
Kudos: 6





	Drarry OS

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just wanted to say that this takes place in their seventh year (when they have to re-do it yk) and Harry has been out of the closet since their fifth year. Just wanted to make that clear so nobody ends up confused af.
> 
> Thanks for reading

I was walking around the castle without an idea of what to do. I had a free period after my potion class, which was very relieving. Unfortunately Hermione had Muggle Studies and Ron had detention with Professor McGonagall after having started a fight with a slytherin. So that's how I ended up wandering around the castle.  
As I approached the Room of Requirements, I heard someone crying, so I entered the room.

I was not expecting to see the person I found, curled up in a ball, on the floor.

Draco fricking Malfoy.

I carefully got closer.

\- Hey, what's going on?

I carefully approched the boy in front of me. He sighed.

\- What are you gonna do now, Potter? Laugh at me and then tell all of your little friends that you found me crying? Go on, I don't fucking care about shit anymore. I don't fucking care. I just want to fucking die, OK. Now just leave me to my desesperation.

\- Wh...What? Why would I laugh at you? That wouldn't be really fair. I mean, yes, you treated me and my friends like literal garbage for years but that doesn't mean that you can just laugh at someone when this person is crying. I don't know why you are crying so I am no one to judge.

Draco lowered his head and I heard him sob even more.

\- Damn it, Potter. Why are you such a good person? You're making everything worse!

He then sighed.

\- I came out as gay to my father this summer. Guess what his reaction was. And everyone hates me for being an ex-deatheater. I really am sick of it. I DIDN'T HAVE A MOTHER FUCKING CHOICE, BITCH.

He laughed but it was a bitter laugh. I sat down next to him and hugged him. I don't know why I did that but it felt right at that exact moment. I felt him go rigid for a second and then relaxing.

\- I'm really sorry, Draco. I know how it feels to be rejected by your own family. And I didn't know you were gay.

\- Well, only two persons know about this actually. Now three. I came out to Pansy and Blaise. They are the only ones I'm sure I can trust. And I only was rejected by my dad. My mum still writes letters to me every week but she is too scared to stand up against my father. And I get that.

I got even closer to him and put my arm around his shoulders.

\- I actually came out as bisexual three years ago. Every gryffindor knows. I don't know about the other houses. And my family also rejected me. Well, actually, I'm pretty sure they were really happy about my coming out because it was their perfect occasion to get rid of me.

Draco looked up to my face with a shocked look on his face. I laughed.

\- I didn't know you were part of the LGBTQ+!... Also I'm sorry for being a dick for all those years.

I laughed it off.

\- You know I could have tried to be nicer also so please don't take all the blame... Weird question but who was your gay realization?

Draco laughed. And blushed.

\- Well, it's kind of embarassing. Remember Victor Krum in fourth year. Well I found myself very attracted to him. But seriously that guy was really fucking attractive. And also not having a crush on a girl once but having multiple little crushes on guys. What about you?

\- Actually it was a guy I knew from the school I went to before I went to Hogwarts. We started to get to know each other during the summer. I fell in love with him. He ended up being straighter than a pole, unfortunately.

Suddenly, Draco leaned against my shoulder. He seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

\- You know, Harry I've decided to not give a fuck anymore. You were also part of my gay realization. I've had a crush on you for years.

I looked at him in shock.

-Really?, I asked him.

He looked at me and nodded. Looking into his eyes I knew he wasn't lying. Then I started laughing. Hurt flashed in Draco's eyes while he slowly turned away. He started to get up and just as he was about to leave I took his hand in mine.

-What do you want, Harry? To make fun of me even more than you already are. Just let me go.

-Draco, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing about the situation. I also have had a crush on you for the past two years. Seriously, Hermione hit me several times so I'd stop talking about you. You can ask her and Ron and they'll tell you how annoying I was. I would never make fun of someone who just confessed their feelings to me. That's just the biggest dick move on earth.

Draco turned around to look at me. I could see doubt in his eyes.

-And this is not a joke?, he asked, Hermione and Ron are not hiding in here somewhere.

-No, it's the truth, I swear.

He slowly sat down next to me again. We both looked at each other in silence. After what felt like hours Draco averted his gaze. When he turned back to look at me he was smiling.

-What do you think? Should we give this a shot?

-Sure. Saturday at 11 am in the Three Broomsticks?, he answered.

We both stood up.

-I'll see you there, beautiful , I said while leaving the room.

I turned around one last time to look at Draco. He just stood there smiling and blushing. With a satisfied smile I turned back around.

Man, I can't wait for Saturday.


End file.
